No, I can't be falling for him
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Its late night at the precinct and Beckett is the only one there. What happens when she flips through some surveillance photos? And what would Rick Castle be doing at the precinct close to midnight? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set somewhere between Season 2 Episode 12, "A Rose for Everafter" when Beckett receives the pictures of Castle and Kyra on the rooftop… You have to pretend that Castle had always known all along about surveillance and had come to the precinct to see her. It's from Beckett's point of view.**

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please please be nice! Feel free to correct any incorrect grammar or spelling, the works.. Thx! **

_Disclaimer:- I don't own Beckett, Castle, or anyone from the show of Castle… If you recognize them, it all belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC! _

**NO, I can't be falling for **_**him**_

"Beckett, pictures the surveillance team took when following Kyra Blaine," Karpowski handed her a folder filled with pictures.

It was after 11pm and Beckett and Karpowski are the only few left behind at the precinct. Everyone had left early, wanting to go back home to snuggle under their covers while the cold wind blew outside.

"Huh? Oh, Thanks. You going to head home soon?" Kate asked her colleague.

"Yeah, just going to clear up then leaving. Have a good night." Karpowski replied.

"Thanks."

Not soon after, everyone had left the 12th, leaving only a certain Detective Katherine Beckett at her desk, filing through the last few pictures of the surveillance team footage. Her heart rate stopped and her breathing became shallow when she discovered the last few pictures were of Castle and Kyra kissing on the rooftop.

_Castle…. Kyra… kissing… Oh no… I told him he was supposed to stay away but no he didn't. _

Beckett's hands grew colder and her heart rate quickly sped with each flip of the picture when she saw that the kissing had become immensely heated.

_That's odd… Why am I feeling this way? Cold hands, shallow breathing quick heart rate… Last time I felt this way was with Will, and that's cause I was falling for him… No, no, I'm not falling for Richard Castle, I can't be! Playboy, smart-arse annoying nine-year old in a man's body... No way I'm falling for Richard Castle. But could I?_

Kate shook her head to clear her train of thought and went to the espresso machine to make herself a, what seemed 12th coffee cup that day. Staring at the machine made her think of _him_. Everything here made her think of him. The chair beside her desk, the book lying on Ryan's desk, the little Russian dolls that he had given Esposito for his birthday. Just everything here had a little _Castle_ in it. She was so absorbed in thinking that the man she was think of, had just walked through that door and was standing at the entrance to the break room, watching her.

"Beckett?"

Kate, holding the coffee cup, gasped and turned around all too fast, spilling all her latte on the floor.

"Oh sorry," the man who had surprised her apologized.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing here?" Kate hissed.

"I just came to, never mind, I see you're busy, it can wait. I'll see you tomorrow."

Castle turned on his heel and headed for the elevator.

Kate ran after him, "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. You come in here at nearly midnight, surprise me so I spill my coffee and then say _it can wait_?? You're telling me why you're here."

"I just, well, I kinda knew you had surveillance watching Kyra."

Kate opened her eyes wide, "And yet, you still kiss her??"

"I kissed her then came here straight away. I wanted to apologize. I just couldn't resist. K? She was the one who got away after all."

Kate looked up into his eyes and she knew he sincerely meant it. Her eyes raked his mussed hair, the tired eyes, his scarf, black overcoat, jeans and his boots. Overall, Kate thought he looked impressive, hot and… _sexy_.

_Wait what? I did not just think Rick Castle was sexy. Did I? Damnit, I DID! _

"Hello, Earth to Beckett, you still with me?"

Beckett looked up and saw that cute Castle trademark grin – the crooked one – that he currently wore on his face.

Kate looked longingly at his lips, wanting oh so badly to kiss it but yet she resisted.

"Ok ok, I know you wouldn't listen and couldn't resist, after all, its Rick Castle isn't it? Is there anything else?"

"Umm, yea there's one more thing."

"What now Castle?"

Castle hesitated before slowly closing the gap between him and Kate. He hesitantly pressed his lips against her soft lips. Kate was surprised. She didn't know how to respond. There was one side of her brain saying don't do anything while her other part was telling her to just release it all. Ignoring everything, Kate responded to the kiss and drew her hands into his hair.

He released her, and stared into her sparkling emerald eyes.

"I really only wanted to come here cause I just realised an important thing while on that rooftop."

"And what did you realise?"

"That the fact I was kissing Kyra doesn't matter to me anymore, because I'm not in love with her. There's another special girl on my mind."

Kate furrowed her brow. She was confused. Here was Castle; kissing her senseless while his thoughts were on another girl. That was _so _Castle. Kate took an automatic step back. Castle, realising that she had taken it the wrong way, step forward with her.

"Back off Castle, I mean it. Go find your bimbo girlfriend and leave me alone." Kate fell to the floor and started crying.

Castle's heart broke when he saw her so vulnerable.

"Kate, look at me. I can't go anywhere else when my "bimbo girlfriend" has collapsed on the floor and bawling her eyes out."

Upon hearing those words, Kate perked up, "What?"

"That's right Kate Beckett. You're the special girl on my mind. I love you. Always have. Always will. And if that's not good enough for you, I don't know what is." He got up and walked away.

Kate just simply stared. Debating her choices, she got up and ran towards him.

"Castle, Rick, wait."

Castle paused and turned around with a look of question in his eyes.

Kate bit her lip and slowly brought her eyes up to his, "It's good enough."

"Huh?"

"I said, it's good enough."

Castle was shocked.

Kate bit her lip again, "That's right, it's good enough. You know why? Because Rick Castle, I love you too."

"You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Biting your lip like that, you know what effect it has on me?"

Kate grinned and bit her lip again. Castle groaned.

"You're lucky I'm yours now."

"Mmm, I know I am, and you're not going anywhere."

Kate Beckett stepped forward and closed the remaining distance. And for the second time that night, she pressed her soft lips against his, sealing their fate.

**Hey! Thanks heaps for reading! This is most likely a one-shot but it's up to you guys to make it two-shots!**

**It'd really make my day if you guys reviewed! Please just press the button! Thanks! **

**Genie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! Love you guys heaps!!!!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle_

Kate Beckett walked into the precinct the very next day, whistling and with a big smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Rick Castle… THE Rick Castle! As she presumed, he was already there sipping a cup of coffee while reading the case file. He stood up immediately to greet her.

"Helloo… Beckett, how was last night?"

"Castle"

"Aww... come on, you sure you don't remember what happened last night?" He pouted.

Beckett looked up from the case file and saw the oh so irresistible pout which she _sooo_ badly wanted to kiss.

"Castle, you'd better wipe that off your face before I…" She stopped mid-sentence when she spotted Ryan and Esposito walk through the door.

Kate stood up hurriedly and made her way to the break room to make herself some coffee. Castle stood up and followed her.

"Before you what KB?"

Kate turned her head so he wouldn't see that she was grinning.

Castle locked the door behind him and shut all the blinds. He strode across the room and whispered in her ear.

"Before you what KB?"

His breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"Before I do this," Kate spun around and placed a fiery kiss on his mouth.

She was about to let go when his hand slipped under her shirt and slowly travelled his way up. She moaned quietly and clutched his other hand and placed it on her breast. Castle got as far as unbuttoning the top two buttons of Kate's top when she stopped him.

He was confused and Kate saw that.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just, you know how much I hate mixing business with pleasure."

Rick nodded, "Mmm, yeah."

"Come on, back to work, we have a dead bridesmaid case to solve." She opened all the blinds and headed for the door. Castle was still in his original spot.

"And if you don't come now, you shall face the consequences tonight."

Castle opened his bright blue orbs and bounded towards the door.

Kate was about to open it and head out when she was stopped by the man standing next to her.

"What now?"

Castle stood still, smiling for a minute before bending down to kiss her on the lips. She was caught by surprise but quickly responded.

"Hey you know I love you right?"

"Do you really?" Kate asked, teasing him. She bit her lip and slowly crept forward.

"Arrgghhh!" he groaned, "How many times do you have to keep doing that?????"

She bit her lip one more time, sending him into another frenzy. She caught his lips once more and pulled back.

"I love you too."

As they walked out of the break room they didn't notice Ryan and Esposito watching them. Ryan grinned broadly as Esposito slapped a fifty in his hand.

"Why couldn't they kiss this _afternoon??!!!_"

"All the better for me bro."

"Dude, just shut up.."


End file.
